Part 01: Stargate: A Much Needed Time Off
by Ariston-1
Summary: One member of SG-24 takes time for herself on an isolated island on an Ocean Planet before a new assignment as Leader of SG-10.


_**Stargate:**_

_**A Much Needed Time Off**_

It was a week of much needed rest bite for many of the SG teams; many years ago, SG-1 had found a quiet little world off 'The Beaten Track' as the one time Colonel O'Neill once called it; now it was more of a destination for every SG team. Colonel O'Neill's initial report once called it.

'_Like Hawaii. A small tropical paradise island in the middle of an ocean planet, exotic fruits and plants much like the earth's palm trees swayed in a warm wind while overhead clouds floated by in a light blue sky. Clear oceans gave a bounty of different species of fish just right for a few days of isolated fishing. All this place needed was a bar serving a few beers to be a perfect paradise, but a good team could easily bring some along…_

_General Hammond, this place IS paradise_'

Out of a joke based on the Science Fiction Franchise 'Star Trek' the island was nicknamed 'Risa' after the pleasure planet often mentioned in the shows. SG-24 was the last team to be granted leave from active duty this year, the team leader was a young Navy Commander assigned too the SGC as part of an inter-service exchange program, although much SG-24 was primarily made up of Airforce personnel, Commander Alison Macdonald was a highly decorated and respected team member as well as a highly experienced F/A-18 pilot.

After the first year with the SGC, her time was almost up with the extra-ordinary position as an SG team member, the rest of her team leaving the SGC for their own personal reasons she had decided to check out this island paradise for her self. Over the last year she had heard lots about the island paradise from other teams, now she had finally decided to see for herself what everyone had spoke of. She knew that no one had departed for the island, it was now or never, with her bags packed she stepped in front of the active gate and looked back at the observation room above as General Landry spoke into the microphone.

"_Remember Commander, you have three days of solitude, if you wish. If you have not returned in three days we will either lock out your IDC code or send a team threw too retrieve you, are we clear?_"

"_As crystal General. See you in three days_"

With a small bag on her back and with what appeared to be a large drink cooler behind her she stepped up too the gate as Landry spoke once again.

"_Remember, lots of other teams enjoy that island, what you take out… you bring back_"

His words rang in her ears as she stepped threw the event horizon of the active Stargate, moments later she appeared threw the connecting gate as the worm tropical breeze greeted her she took in a deep breath and smiled too herself as she closed her eyes and whispered too herself.

"_The reports aren't wrong; this truly is a heavenly place_"

Off too the left of the Stargate was the DHD, secluded under what appeared to be one of the largest and oldest palm trees she had ever seen, exotic fruits lined the path that had led down too the crystal clear blue ocean that had overtaken the planet eons ago. A small building for shelter was set back from the ocean a safe distance, the remnants of earlier visits by SG teams. Tastefully designed to match the surroundings of the only island on the entire planet. Although it was something enjoyed after a year of the most exciting assignment she could have imagined, having an entire planet too herself.

With a deep sense of satisfaction, she removed her clothes and shoes and placed them in her bag, now only wearing a small pink bikini she made her way towards the small building over looking the ocean. Finally she placed her bag on a bunk and dragged the large cooler towards a chair over looking the ocean, with a deep sense of satisfaction she reached into the large cooler and pulled out a small bottle of beer, twisting off the cap she took a small drink and breathed deeply as she threw the cap back into the cooler, smiling too herself she removed her bikini top and bottoms, giggling slightly too herself she closed her eyes and breathed deeply once more before taking a long drink of the ice cold beer.

Her three days passed slowly as she spent much of her time enjoying the twin suns, swimming nude and bathing in the vast ocean, and reading the only book she could fit in her bag. Finally the time came for her too leave her isolated paradise. For the first time in three days she pulled on her clothes and dialled the SGC, taking one last look around at the island she smiled too herself as she ran her fingers threw her long black hair. Whispering too herself '_I'll miss this place_' she stepped threw the gate and back too reality.

Her final day had arrived at the SGC as she stepped into General Landry's office wearing her Navel Dress uniform.

"_Commander Alison Macdonald, reporting as ordered General Landry_"

"_Ahh yes Commander, please take a seat_"

"_Thank you sir_" She said as she sat in the leather chair.

"_I take it you enjoyed your little leave?_"

"_Very much sir, thank you for the opportunity_"

"_Any time, I see you caught a tan… I must admit I've never been, but a planet all by myself, I don't think I could do that_"

"_It's like heaven sir, I had time to do what ever I wanted_" She said with a smile.

"_What is it that you really want Commander?_"

"_I don't think I understand sir_"

Leaning forward he closed her personnel file before him as he spoke.

"_I've been reviewing your file; you're an exceptional officer Commander. I know the Navy want you back, your former C.O on the USS Enterprise has requested you back as soon as possible_…"

"_I see sir_"

"_But I have another opportunity for you. SG-10 needs a new team and leader. I've sent the request to the Secretary of the Navy, he has authorised the transfer, if you want the job that is_"

Her face illuminated as she almost barked aloud.

"_Of course sir. I'd be honoured… umm who is my team?_"

"_Well since SG-10 has been disbanded due too… well that's a long story. You can put together your own team. I'll have all the files needed sent too your home, but this job has one other condition attached_" He said with a smile.

"_What would that be sir?_"

"_Well SG-10 was primarily a Military/Exploration team under Airforce rules, since you are not Airforce, we'll have to redesign the team. However it comes with a mandatory rank of Colonel, since you are neither a Colonel nor Airforce… it comes with the rank of Naval Captain_"

"_Captain, Me sir?_"

"_Paperwork has already been signed by Sec-Nav, congratulations… Captain Macdonald_"

Her face almost beaming she saluted the General, as she left a familiar face entered the General's office, as she past him they both saluted.

"_I take it she took the job sir_"

"_Of course Mitchell_"

"_That's going to be trouble you know_"

"_Yep Colonel I know that… but I got a good feeling about her_"

"_Getting a lil' bit attached are you sir?_"He replied mocking him.

"_An old man's fantasies Mitchell. Tell anyone I'll bust you down too cleaner_"

Laughing slightly he replied.

"_Well, you're not the only one sir. But I noticed one thing when I saw her this morning she was in the gym working out; she has no tan lines_…"

_**The End**_


End file.
